My Choice
by Ilamay
Summary: After the war, Harry thinks that he is free to live his life how he want. Back in Hogwarts his inform that his the mate of a veela. What would he do when he discover that the veela is Draco. DM/HP slash
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: This is the same first chapter after review from my beta. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his characters.

_

* * *

_

_#4 Privet Drive, July 30_

Dominant Veela

Males, strong physical and magical, possessive and protective of their mates, they will not put

their mates in danger and will do everything in their powers to protect them. Veelas recognize their

mates by smell and sometimes may have dreams about them. Have one mate and they mate for life. Say

mate has been chosen for them by Valeria, the first veela(legend say that she was create by Aphrodite the

goddess of love) at their birth. Their mate is someone that they know and compliment one another.

Usually is someone that invoke strong emotions on the veela positive or negative emotions. Their mates

can be male or female either way because they can impregnate both sexes (survival of the species). If

their mates are males say males are very strong magical to be able to carry their offspring and to defend

them of any danger. Sometimes even more powerful magical than the veela. A veela mate can be a

veela, wizard or other magical creatures likes Dark Elves, Light Elves, werewolf, werecats , etc., but

never a non magical creature or muggle. Without their mates a veela will not survive they will become

increasingly sick and eventually die, it say of heartbreak.

Physical appearance and powers

The majority of the veelas have blond hair and their eyes are light blue to

gray, fair skin and there are consider beautiful and graceful even before their coming of age (at age 17).

At age 17 a veela or for that matter any descendant of one come to their inheritance. If there is ¼ or

more of veela blood on the person he or she will go through some physical changes and their will have

the need of their mate. A dominant veela will have a high on average of 6'0" to 6'4". They are stronger

that the average human and faster too. And the magic increase according with how much of veela blood

is in the person, the more veela blood the more the magic will increase. They have an allure that make

everybody lust after them with the exception of their mates. On their mates the allure only make the

sense of want and need to be with the veela and be take care by them. The veela can't control their allure

completely until after they are bond with their mate. When anger their nails become claw like, hard like

steel and razor sharp, their canine will become fangs and their speed and strength increase ten fold.

Their eyes become red and their mates are the only one capable of calming them down.

Submissive Veela

Female, they are the most come one and everything that apply to the male veela apply to

them except in the physical changes. A female veela will grow to a high of no more of 5'5" in average.

Also have blond hair and light color eyes. If the female is a full blood veela when anger she will sprout

wings and her nails will become claws like hard and razor sharp like the males veelas. Depend on the

level of anger they can become a bird like creature. That is the most common conception of veelas that

the majorities of the world know. If the veela is not full blood they don't have wings and will not

become a bird like creature; they will look more like their males counterpart, claws and fangs to protect

their mates and offspring.

The legend

The legend said that Aphrodite create the first veela to be a companion for her, a friend. Loyal and

caring beautiful and full of love. She call her Valeria. With time the veela start longing for what she saw

in the mortal world in her visits with Aphrodite; the love of a mate. The goddess seen her companion

and friend so sad help her to look for a perfect mate. She gave the veela her sense of smell to identified

her mate and let her go to the mortal world. With the time she bond and married her mate after her first

offspring was born the village were she live with her mate was attack. In desperation to safe her new

form family she plead to Aphrodite for strength to protect her love ones. But because anger is an ugly

thing Valeria became the bird like creature that we know. It say that once she destroy the attackers and

her mate found her she transform back to her usual beautiful self. After her mate die of old age she

didn't want to life anymore and pray to Aphrodite to take her life in the name of love. So she took her

back and from the realm of the gods she match every one of her descendants to live a life full with their

perfect mate.

The love of a Veela is the purest, unconditional and sincere. The creation of Aphrodite was made of love,

for love, to love and to be love. If you ever became the mate of a veela, feel blessed for you have been chosen

by the Goddess of love to care and be care for; for one of her most precious creations. This is was the legend

said. I took the time to interview veela's mates and all of them said the same thing never their veela has put

them in danger intentionally and that they do anything for say mate even without been ask to. They are

pampered beyond any doubt.

With that Harry close the book. He look at it one more time 'Magical Creatures, What's True or False about 

Them'; it was the third time that he read the book. It has been a birthday gift from Remus, an early birthday

present. He knew that Harry will be with his relative until his 17th birthday in July 31. And two months with

out contact from his friends can be boring. After that day he will be able to move out to #12 Grimmauld Place,

The Black Manor, the house Siruis Black his godfather left to him.

This summer his relative had done everything to ignore him. He hasn't do any chores but they do not

care for him neither. His on his own, is he hungry he have to do his meals and clean anything and everything

that he own or used. The only thing they did to him was to look his trunk in the cupboard under the stairs but

that is nothing new. They allow him his books and anything of that sort, so this time around he was able to do

his summer homework, for once...

It was 10:00 pm when Harry decide to go to bed. 'Tomorrow I will be free.' He said to himself. He change

his clothes to a pair of night pants an lay down on the bed. 'I wish I could have a love like that promise to the

mate of a veela, pure unconditional and sincere, but with my luck every person who approach me it's because

I'm the boy who kill Voldemort' He sigh. 'I know that every relationship had highs and lows, but to be sure that

not matter what kind of error you make and how mad can you make them your partner will not stop loving you,

will not betray you for fame and will always love you is kind of nice. Like my parents they love each other so

much...' 'I wish someone love my like that' with that last though our hero was claim by Morpheus to the realm of

dreams. Unknown to him the gods has already give to him his wish because, before he was born, he had been

chosen to be the mate of a veela.

* * *

"He who had to vanquish evil deserve true love." Harry wake up startle, like someone has whispered

something to him. He look for his glasses put them on and look at the clock on to of the dresser, it's show

7:00am. He smile in two hours he be out of these hell forever. Quickly he got dress and when down got

himself some breakfast and unlock his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs and when to pack his

belongings. About an hour later Harry found himself seating on his bed waiting for Remus Lupin to take him to

his new home.

* * *

"Harry!" He turn to see Hermoine and Ron waving a hand to him. He approach them and at once

Hermoine have him in a bear hug. 'At least I'm taller than her now but still not near as tall as Ron' he thought.

" How was your summer?"

"Good, after a month on Grimmauld Place cleaning and fixing it I can said it's almost fell like home."

"That's great mate." Ron pat me on the back With that we when to the train a new school year start and it

will be our last.

* * *

Malfoy Manor, July 30

"I can't take it any more."

"You need to calm down, my dear Dragon."

"But mom..." Draco Malfoy said to his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"I know sweetheart, I know how you fell, your frustrated because you haven't any dreams yet about

you mate, but don't worry once your mate become 17 you will start to dream about them." She tell him with a

soft voice. He sigh and with a lost look on his silvery eyes hug his mother.

"Now prepare yourself for bed, it's late and tomorrow will going to see your father"

"Is he alright?" He ask.

"Much better and you don't have to worry Severus is with him and there is always an Auror in his room at

all times." With a nod Draco go to his room. He's always preoccupy that someone will kill his father. Even

after the last battle, in April, went Lucius was discover to be and Spy for Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy was the

one giving the most important information to Severus Snape and through him Dumbledore and the Order were

successful to stop a good number of attacks from Death Eaters. But there were still a lot of people who wanted

revenge on him. It didn't matter that Lucius almost got kill protecting Harry Potter in the last battle at

Hogwarts, in people eyes he was a Death Eater and deserve to die. He change into silk black pajamas and went

to bed. He lay down and start thinking about his mate. He hope that his mate will love him, that will look

beyond the cold exterior and see the real him a young man with the desire of proving himself with the drive to

obtain what he desire.

* * *

Draco found himself walking in a bright forest, and immediately know he was dreaming. He walk until he

reach a clearing with only and old whopping willow. There under the tree sat his mate, he couldn't see his face

there was fog all around them but he know his mate was a male. There was shift and the dreamland change

now he was embracing his mate arms wraps around his waist, he could smell his mate, sandalwood and rose, the

aroma was intoxicating. Draco stay like that hugging his mate afraid that if he move the other will disappear.

Morning came and Draco felt like he has been in heaven, then he remember the dream and his mate, his

beautiful dark hairy mate. For now having his mate in the dreamworld was enough but he know that sooner or

later he will need the contact with his mate in reality.

* * *

Draco sit on the last compartment at the back of the Hogwarts Express, After the prefect meeting that he, as

Head Boy, with Hermoine Granger, the new Head Girl, preside went on the regular checks around the train. It

was then that he got for a brief moment the sweet aroma of his mate. He couldn't pinpoint were the aroma came

from there were many people around him, he excuse himself and went to his compartment to avoid everybody

and to keep his allure at minimum. Thinking about what will happen to him is the allure went out of control

didn't make him happy at all. Now with a frown he sat and wait for the ride to end.

By the end of the welcoming banquet Harry was sure that something wasn't right. Looking around the

Great Hall he notice for the first time that Draco Malfoy was absent. 'Where can he be, I know he was on the

train, did someone do something to him?' But his question was left unanswered when the headmaster send them

to bed for the night.

* * *

Next morning the Great Hall was busting with life everyone in it were talking to friend s without a care in

the world. Happiness and satisfaction for once reign in everybody. But they were missing people still, because

of the battle last year every house had lose some members but Slytherin has lost the most. A lot of student had

been force by the parents to join Voldemort ranks, it's sad to lose so many children because of their power

hungry and closed minded parents.

"Sev, how much time are we gonna be here? It's been and hour already and nothing."

"Draco." The Potion Master growl to the young in warning. "You were the one to tell the Headmaster that

you smell your mate in the train last night, he make you retire to your news quarters so you could smell no one

until today with the expectation that help you to signal your mate so you gonna wait until the last student get

here." He said to his godson through clench teeth. In that moment Draco's eyes turn from their gray color to a

stunning silver and hide, his allure went on over drive immediately, Severus Snape look up to see not other that

the Golden Boy himself standing looking directly to Draco. Severus was sure that they can't be seen but Harry

most has fell the allure that the veela was using to call his mate.

"It's him." Draco murmur in a soft tone.

"Come we need to tell the Headmaster." Snape took his godson by the arm and drag him to the

Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Harry, Harry!!!" Ron Weasley call his best friend. With a shake of his head Harry found himself looking

directly to 'a wall' He though to him self. 'I swear that a moment ago there was somebody standing right there.

With a sigh Harry walk to his seat at the Gryffindor table with his friends. About 10 minutes before breakfast

finish his Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, approach their table to give them their time tables for the year.

"Mr. Potter , the Headmaster want a word with you please go to his office."

"What about my time table?" Harry question her.

"He will give it to you. Now if you excuse me." And with that she left them.

"What will Dumbledore want with you, Harry?"

"No idea 'Moine"

"Well don't waist time, go and see what he wants and then later you can tell us." Ron said with a big grin

on his face.

"Yes, better hurry up so you don't lose to much of you first class." Harry and Ron roll their eyes at the

comment, but both new better and start walking before she could lash at them.

* * *

Harry try to think about why Professor Dumbledore want to see him but nothing came to him. By the time

Harry came out of his mussing he was already in front of the gargoyle that guard the Headmaster office. 'I

forgot to ask Professor McGonagall the password 'Harry though to himself.

"Mr. Potter if your finish with your contemplation maybe we can go inside now." Professor Snape said in a

strain polite voice. Harry swirl around surprise that he hadn't here him get behind him. With a blush on his face

Harry move aside to let him go first.

"Ah,Severus, Harry come on in and take a sit, We were waiting for you." The Headmaster said and signal

the empty seats on front of the desk in the middle of his office.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!" Harry sat in shock in front of the Headmaster's desk in his office. With

them was Professor Snape and Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry Harry but is true" Dumbledore says.

"The mate of one of my classmates..." Harry repeat lightly.

"Yes, the mate of a veela." Dumbledore answer him.

"A..a veela.." He said in a murmur. Dumbledore nod this time, he have a tinkle in his eyes, 'he's taking this

better than I though he would, maybe is a good sing ' he hope.

"Harry, I know is a lot to take but think about it." Remus say going to kneel on front of him.

"But.." He's protest die on his lips as Remus softly shake his head .

"You don't need to decide right now, take the days off, go the the rooms that the headmaster had arrange for

you and him. Don't think about what other would think or do. Think about what you want. Remember, the

mate of a veela have and unconditional love. He will love you and protect you and take care of you. And not

matter what you're answer will be, I love you cub." Harry thought for a moment.

"OK. I... I'll do that." He gave a small smile to Remus. The Headmaster clap his hand getting everybody

attention.

"Well Harry wait outside for Professor Snape he'll take you to your new rooms in a moment" Harry got up

and left the office to wait for Snape on the hall.

"Do you really think he'll accept without knowing who is his mate?" Snape ask to both the present,

Dumbledore simply look at him without saying a word this time he didn't know the answer. Then Snape fix he's

eyes on Lupin he saw something in the others eyes, like he knew some secret.

"He will." Was all that Remus Lupin say and gave Severus a soft smile.

* * *

Harry walk behind Professor Snape, quietly trough Hogwarts's halls. They reach their destination on the

second floor of the east side of the castle without trouble, the students where on their second period. They stand

on front of a painting with a beautiful field of multicolor flowers with a sunset a petite brunette sat in the middle

of it, a light blue flowing gown adorn her figure, her long hair (looks like go down to her feet if she were to

stand) in a braid . She have light blue eyes and light skin and pointy ears, clearly she was a High Elf

"Good morning Maeve" Snape say politely to the woman on the painting.

"Good morning to you too Professor" She smile brightly at him.

"Is he the mate?" She ask looking up and down at Harry. He blush under her gaze.

"Yes he is. Mr. Potter this is Maeve the Wanderer Elf, she will be the guardian of your new rooms. The

password is Dreams." The portrait move given access to a hidden wooden door.

"Hope you like your new rooms, Mr. Potter" That was the last thing the painting say to him as he enter the

rooms.

"Well Mr. Potter, you're belongings will be here soon and a house elf will bring your lunch and dinner so

you don't have to go down to The Great Hall. In the morning I'll bring the student so you can talk privately."

With that say he turn and leave with his robes billowing behind him. Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Draco was getting restless. It has been hours since he was sent to his godfather's quarters. He already owl

his mother giving her the good news, or so he hope, that his mate was no other than Harry Potter. He hope that

his mother would approve of his mate. At that moment Severus Snape enter his personal quarters.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow he'll give his answer." Snape toll Draco with out looking at him wile he serve

himself a glass of firewhisky.

"What?.. but why?"

"Draco. What did you expected? That he 'll said yes without thinking about it. Put yourself in his place.

All his life was decide by other he had no choice on what he'll do with his life or how to live it. Do you really

think he would happily accept the fact that he has no choice on who to love?" With that he sat down and start

with his drink giving his godson time to think about what he just tell him.

"You're right. I would be lucky if he accept me at all."

"Go to you're room and try to sleep. Tomorrow will be the day." Without answering Draco got up and

went to bed. But didn't sleep that night, the worry of Harry's rejection was to much.

* * *

Morning came not a moment to soon. Harry wake up early than ever before. He took time to do his

morning routine, he wanted to be presentable for once in his life . He put on in his uniform, perfectly iron

thanks to Dobby (the house elf), black slacks that fit him, white button down shirt with long sleeves, tie properly

done (in gryffindor's colors), black socks(AN-because I don't know of a man that wear white socks with

dressing pants) and polish black dress shoes. To finish it with his school robes. He look himself in the mirror of

the bathroom and for the first time in a long time he like what he saw. A young man with jet black , a bit on the

long side, 'just like Sirius' Harry though, still slightly unruly hair, his skin have a creamy color a bit on the tan

side and green eyes behind round glasses. He was satisfied with himself. He was at peace with him self and

with his decision. He had done what Remus suggested, he took time to think of what he want and for the first

time he didn't let the thoughts of what his friends would think or do rule on his decision. This is his life and for once he will be selfish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does though**

"I accept." Harry said looking at the tree men around him. They where sitting on the common room of his

quarters. They had come early to tell him who the other young man was. And what will happen if he accept to be mate

to the veela. But they were surprise by his statement.

"Aren't you rushing, you don't even know who the veela is" Albus Dumbledore ask. Remus Lupin and Severus

Snape unable to speak. Harry gave a chuckle.

"I'm aware of that. But I'm not clueless. I know for fact that is a Slytherin, because Snape is involve. And to be

honest, I don't want to make a decision base on prejudice." He responded candid and small blush color on his cheeks.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Potter?" Snape ask cautiously. Harry look directly at him and say

"I am. I did what you suggested me to do Remy, I took my time to think about what I wanted. But to be cleared

I'm not boding right away. I accept him as my veela but..." Harry bit his lower lip trying to say what he wanted without

been misinterpreted. Remus gave a good laugh looking at the young man at his left side, The Headmaster a chuckle and

Snape keep his cool but in his eyes had a light of mirth.

"You want him to court you, right?" Remus ask trying to keep from laughing. Harry had now a full red blush on

his face. But keeping his eyes on the other he gave a positive nod to them.

"I think that he'll agree to that." Severus answer with a smirk.

"Well, Harry my boy if that everything..." Albus as getting up when Harry cut him.

"Sir, I would like to talk to my friends. I want to tell them before I meet him and before is announce. I like to tell

them that this is my decision and that nobody did nothing for me to accept." He gave a strain smile fearing of what it

was to come.

"Would you like them to be send here or Gryffindor tower?"

"Gryffindor tower"

"Very well. Professor Snape will bring his student at lunch so you can get acquaintance with one another. You're

excuse from classes, but just for today, and by dinner I hope that both of you join us in the Great Hall where I be

announcing the good news to the rest of the school." With that Dumbledore and Snape say they goodbyes. And Remus

and Harry walk to the Gryffindor tower where Harry will wait for his friends.

"Ron has you talk to Harry already?" Ginny Weasley ask her brother during breakfast.

"No Ginny I haven't talk or see him since yesterday" Ron answer a bit harsh but without remorse. He knew

exactly what her sister wanted . She wanted him to tell Harry to get back together with her. He will do it but right now

was not the time.

"Hermoine, do you think he's alright? He didn't come back last night and his stuff wasn't in the rooms neither."

Ron ask his girlfriend at the Gryffindor table wile looking around the hall for any sing of his friend.

"He'll be OK, Ron. Dumbledore probably just give him new quarters to keep him safe. You saw what happened in

the train station the girls almost got him naked just trying to get near him." She answer without looking up from her

book.

"You're right" He said in a small voice and continue eating his breakfast thinking of how take advantage of

the room that Harry for sure have now. About 10 minutes later their Head of House, Professor McGonagall, was

approaching them.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley please go to Gryffindor common rooms, Mr. Potter desire a word with both of you."

"Is He OK? What happened last night? Why he didn't come back last night?" Ron ask her in a breath.

"Mr. Weasley, that is why he ask for both of you." She answer him with a stern look

"May I go to?" ask Ginny cutting in their conversation.

"No, Mr. Potter only ask for Miss Granger and you're brother. And don't think about stay out side the Gryffindor

common room waiting for he to come out. If you do not attend to you're classes you'll lose 100 points to the house.

Understood?" she said to her with a pointed look.

"Yes professor." was the force answer. With one more look to the group she left.

It was now a new day but for Draco Malfoy everything was in the line. He sat at the Slytherin table at his right

side his friend Blaise Zabini, a tall black good looking young man with brown hair and brown slanting eyes. Pansy

Parkinson, a girl with black long hair, soft blue eyes, and a upturn nose that make her look like a pug, on front of him.

To his left where Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, both tall and muscle guys their size make everybody to fear

them, they are a like light skin brown hair and eyes.

"Hey Draco, do you got a mate?" Blaise ask him in a murmur.

"Because you came back really late last night? He continue without a pause.

"I know who my mate is but I have to wait to see if they will accept me." Draco answer with a longing look on his

face. Lost in their owns thought the group of friends didn't notice is head of house approaching them. With a small

cough Severus Snape get his attention.

"Mr. Malfoy a word if you please."

"Yes, Sir" Snape turn around going out of the Great Hall with Malfoy at his side

Snape lead his student and godson to his office. Once inside and after making sure that the ward for privacy were

in place, Snape sat behind his desk.

"Draco..." He start but pause trying to convey what he need it to say.

"You're mate has decide to give you the opportunity to court him. He already had accept you as his mate but he's

not ready to complete the bond." Draco sat in front of his godfather, bewildered about the news.

"H...He accept me...? Does he knows that I'm the veela?" Draco question him.

"Yes and No, he just know that is a slytherin." Snape answer.

"So his doing it because if not I'll die, damn Gryffindor! Just my luck." Draco answer bitterly.

"Not his not. Believe me, for him you're a gift. You're someone who's gonna love him for himself and not because

of fame or money, you can protect him and most important you'll never gonna betray him." Draco look in his godfather

eyes and sew the certainty of his words.

"When will we meet?" The blond Slytherin ask softly.

"At lunch I will take you to you're new rooms. Now go and pack all of you're stuff so the house elf can move them

as soon as possible.

Harry sat in the couch on front of the fireplace in Gryffindor common room. How to explain his friend why he

accept, how to deal with the rejection that it was sure to follow. With a heavy heart he knew that this was the better

choice. He was tire of all the fighting the playing hero, he wanted peace serenity to not worry about what he need to do

next to wash his back for the treason that someone was about to commit against him just for a bit of fame. This was

what he wanted. He hear the portrait open and close and knew that his friends were there without moving front his spot.

"Hey Harry, there you are. Where are you're new rooms? Hermoine was saying that they move you

because of the treats that still are over you're head." Ron speak wile moving to sit by his side with a grin on his

face.

"Ron, please let him answer. If you keep it up he would have no way to." Hermoine interrupt him and the same

time that she sit herself on the chair at the right of the couch they where on. Harry look at them with a soft smile and

taking a deep breath he start.

"Hermoine is right, I got new rooms but not for the reason you think." He pause and could tell by they looks what

they were thinking. He continue.

"I'm the mate of a veela." And he wait...

"You what! Ron scream, Hermoine sat quietly.

"I'm. The. Mate. Of. A. Veela." Harry repeat tensely trying to keep himself as calm as possible.

"Who is the veela?" Hermoine ask stopping Ron ranting.

"I don't know, yet." Harry answer looking into her eyes.

"The only thing I know is that he's a slytherin."

"A slytherin, a slimy snake. It's a trap is have to be a trap." Ron say more to himself that to Harry. Standing up

and pacing on front of the couch.

"Yes, a slytherin. And no it's not a trap."

"Are you gonna accept the bond?" Hermoine ask him and Ron stop pacing to hear the answer.

"I already did." He answer her. She look in his eyes and understood why he did it, he was tire. In his life he had

see and done more than other could imagine ever doing. He deserved, be love more that anybody, be protected and take

care off. Yes it was what he deserve.

"You did what! You took a decision like that without talking to us first. We are you're friends how can you do

that to us." Ron said looking down at Harry with an outrageous look on his face. Harry sat perplex at the words

coming out of his "best friend". Didn't Ron know how ward his life has been until now. How alone and unloved he

was. Idolizing is not love, he don't need fans. Harry was so hurt from his friend reaction that didn't follow what Ron

was saying until...

"...and Ginny. You suppose to marry her when we graduate from school. You own her, you own us that much." At

those words Harry leap from the couch. He couldn't believe Ron will say something like that. He had sacrifice

everything even his peace of mind to get rid of Voldemort. Harry's magic start to come wild and he have a hard time

trying to keep it in control.

"How dare you say that." Harry answer him with clench teeth. 'Oh no, Ron, you idiot' Hermione thought, 'now

you really did'. She stud up to try and calm her friend so Harry did not explode at him.

"You know all that I have to give up and you dare to say that." Now it was Harry that did that pacing. Vases,

portraits and everything in the room start to shake. Oh was he angry, 'how dare him say that like he didn't care about

the people that help him, the people he saw as family. 'It's not fair', Harry thought wail pacing. Ron face was red as his

hair and tense up before shouting.

"Well, you seem to forget all that we have done for you. We have to trail behind you making sure that you did the

right thing that you didn't turn dark and for what for you to forget about everything and left us without repaying us.!"

Ron went from red to white in a second. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth eyes wide open and Harry stop pacing

and went stiff like a board. A 90 degree twist to his right and Harry was face to face to Ron, everything happen so

fast. Every piece of glass in the room exploded even the windows and a massive current of wind star circling them.

Hermione and Ron used their arms to protect themselves from the objects flying around them. With great difficult

Harry calm down but his posture was rigid and tense.

"I was hopping that you will understand why I'm doing this but I see it's to ask to much from you. You're my friend

or that what I thought. But I really don't know you." Harry exit the Gryffindor common room a lone tear fell from his

eye but nobody saw it.


End file.
